


You're Driving Me Wild

by purplpeopleater



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, First Kiss, Fluff, Idols, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Rated teen for light swearing and kissing, Song Lyrics, Song fic, WILD by Troye Sivan, i cant handle angst so scREW tHAT, idolverse, yall are right it's hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeopleater/pseuds/purplpeopleater
Summary: Instead, he stared down at his lips, which seemed to make it about ten times worse. After a few long seconds, it turned into Jisung staring down longingly at Minho’s lips.Minho licked his lips, and Jisung visibly gulped.“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”He then dived in to capture Jisung’s lips in his own.





	You're Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually so sorry this is Trash.
> 
> First Fanfic but like who really caReS
> 
> Uh kudos and comment I guess.

_Trying hard not to fall  
On the way home  
You were trying to wear me down, down ___

 

“I saw him on the fifth floor for the first time and he was so good looking. So I asked I.N. and Seungmin who he is.”

Seungmin perked up from his attentive state at the mention of his name in the story. “Yeah, it was me.” he chirped. 

“I was amazed by his good looks.” continued Jisung.

Minho was glad no one could see his rapidly blushing face at the onslaught of compliments from the younger due to his face being turned away from the camera. He was also glad no one could see the mischievous lust gathering behind his sharp, happy eyes.

  


_Kissing up on fences_  
_And up on walls  
On the way home  
I guess it's all working out, now_

 

Later that night, after the other members had retired into the haven of their rooms, Minho and Jisung were the only two left. They were cuddled up on the couch, close enough to be mistaken for something a bit more than _friendly_. They were watching a nature documentary, though the only miracle of nature Minho cared about was sitting right next to him. 

His eyes flickered from the illuminated screen, a harsh contrast to the darkening room around him. They landed on the younger with soft, caring eyes. He could never get tired of gazing at his full, squirrel like cheeks, his innocent and uniquely-shaped brown eyes, and his plump pouty lips. Lips he so desperately wanted to feel against his own. 

“You said quite a lot about me being handsome today, Jisung-ah.” Minho teased. 

Jisungs cheeks reddened and he ducked his head a little. He rushed to explain himself.

“I-it’s not like that hyung! I just thought you were really handsome and tobehonestthathasntchangedatallandistillthinkyoulooklikeafreakingangelandIwouldbelyingifIsaidIveneverwantedtokissyoubefore okay bye i’ll go die now.”

Jisung tried jolting from his seat but was stopped by Minho’s hand jerking him back down, somehow impossibly closer than before. Jisung flung his eyes open to find himself staring directly back into Minho’s eyes.

“Jisung-ah,” a wide smirk spread across Minho’s face, “did you just confess to me?”

“M-maybe?” Jisung squeaked, too afraid to look his hyung in the eye.

Instead he was staring down at his lips, which seemed to make it about ten times worse. After a few long seconds, it turned into Jisung staring down longingly at Minho’s lips.

Minho licked his lips, and Jisung visibly gulped. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

He then dived in to capture Jisung’s lips in his own.

  


_Cause there's still too long to the weekend  
Too long till I drown in your hands  
Too long since I've been a fool, oh ___

 

Practices were hard. And not because of the dancing. Minho and Jisung just couldn’t _believe_ they had to go _multiple hours_ without even _holding hands_. It was crazy. It was cruel. It was unusual. If we were in America, our Eighth Amendment rights would have definitely fought for them by now. 

Practices were uncomfortable for the rest.  
No one wanted to see the two eye-fucking each other across the practice room. And the members would rather not imagine what they would do whenever they’re so eager to get water for the others from the vending machine in the hall. 

Thank god the practice rooms had thick walls.

_Leave this blue neighbourhood  
Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh ___

 

The V-lives were quite ironic, thinking back to it. It was usually Minho pushing away Jisung’s affection. But ask any of the members, and it’s always Minho being the first to initiate anything intimate.

One night, after Minho putting up a show of constantly shoving Jisung away, the two were cuddling in Minho’s bed. 

“Hyung?” Jisung called.

“Hmm?” hummed Minho.

Jisung turned in his embrace to look up at him.

“Why do you push me away so much in front of the cameras?” Jisung pouted.

A wave of guilt washed over Minho.

“Jisung-ah,” he started softly, “you know they won’t accept us. They don’t understand us. We can’t risk it. If a rumor starts, it’ll tear our group apart. And especially this close after our debut? We could be ruined. And I did not get eliminated and miraculous put back in the group just to wipe out my chance completely.” 

Jisung sniffed and slowly nodded. “I wish it was different.” Jisung sighed. 

“So do I, Hannie.” 

The younger smiled into Minho’s chest from hearing the nickname. The older pressed a small kiss to his head and snuggled back into the comforts of the blankets and being together. 

(He later heard a gagging noise coming from behind him.

“Shut up Felix. You’re just salty Changbin won’t give you the same attention. ”

The sound of a pillow hitting something followed by a groan caused I.N. and Woojin to chuckle from their beds.)

  


_And it drives me wild_  
_Cause when you look like that  
I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh  
It drives me wild_

 

Why the _fuck_ did they have to do this _god forsaken_ performance while Minho was in that fine ass outfit. 

The over sized white t-shirt hung loosely around his thighs, making him seem effortlessly cool. His light brown disheveled hair parted down the middle, perfectly framing his chiseled features. The light green collared jacket brought out his deep cupid’s bow. 

How does a jacket bring out someone’s sexy cupid’s bow? Lee Minho was that powerful.

And the fucking ripped leggings. How is it possible to make his leg seem more attractive than they already are? Hadn’t Stays had enough? 

Jisung wasn’t gonna make it out alive.

_You're driving me wild, wild, wild  
You're driving me wild, wild, wild  
You're driving me wild ___

 

Don’t think Jisung didn’t catch Minho _strutting_ backstage, fully knowing Jisung had a perfect view behind him. He caught the way Minho’s hand lazily grazed against the wall, fingers lingering on the surface for a little too long. And don’t think for a second that he didn’t catch Minho smirking and _biting his fucking lip while making eye contact with Jisung_ before disappearing into the makeup room. 

Jisung was fucked.

_We’re alike you and I  
Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds_

  


It was a ritual for them. Before each performance, they would stand together backstage. They would hold hands. Just the power of standing beside one another gave them strength like no other. No one seemed to understand that but them. 

_So can we make the most out of no time?  
Can you hold me?_

But these tender moments were often disrupted before they seemed to begin. Without a departing gesture, the two would always get whisked away in the rush and excitement of the others. The stage awaited them. 

No one caught the longing of their hearts as they beat as one. 

  


_Can you make me leave my demons & my broken pieces behind?_

  


Minho couldn’t lie. He thought about his elimination. He thought about it a lot. And sometimes he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

_I’m not as good as the others. Why else would I have been eliminated so early. Maybe I really wasn’t needed in this group. JYP probably just needed a main dancer. That’s the only reason my pathetic ass was dragged back to them._

But Jisung could always tell when his hyung was hurting. And it seemed as if whenever Minho’s thought started to take a turn, there was Jisung, suggesting they go see the new movie that came out last week. Or play a new level of the video game they wanted to play. Or even just cuddle. With a [lot of] little kissing too. And every time, the thought shrunk and pushed its way to the back of his mind. Little by little. 

  


_You make my heart shake_  
_Bend and break_  
_But I can't turn away_  
_And it's driving me wild_  
_You're driving me wild_

 

To be brutally honest, Minho was scared. Terrified, even. This entire thing, this whole feelings thing,

It isn’t a joke. 

At one moment, Minho would be salty as fuck because Jisung hugged Felix right in front of him. Then a second later, he would want to smother him in hugs and kisses because he did the thing where he puffs out his adorably pinchable cheeks and looked like the goddamn cutest squirrel you have ever seen and he was all _his._

And then two seconds later he would want to strangle him because he did that criney ass aegyo of his.

  


_You make my heart shake_  
_Bend and break_  
_But I can't turn away_  
_And it's driving me wild_  
_You're driving me wild_

 

But if there was one thing Minho knew,

Was that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

_You’re driving me wild, wild, wild_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if y'all actually enjoy my writing so I could possibly find motivation to write more
> 
>  
> 
> And can I just say I have so much more respect for ao3 authors who heavily format their stories. It took me 45 mins to get everything right and I have taken an HTML course before.


End file.
